I'm Back
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: Vlad thought he had lost everything, that is until 2 old faces from Stokely turn up at Garside. but when something happens, will things ever be the same? Summary isn't that good, but the story is, please read! (Set after season 4)
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at Garside Grange. The Count was looking for Miss McCauley, as usual, and Ingrid was doing whatever it is she does best. Vlad however, went to school. He didn't want to hang around upstairs because he would just end up thinking about how he hates his life. He had lost everything; his best friends and the girl he loves. To make it worse, there was no longer a peace between the vampires and the breathers, and he was expected to lead the vampire world to 'glory', which isn't what he wanted.

Vlad sat at the back of his maths classroom; it was a good way to isolate himself.

"Vlad, Vlad!" shouted his teacher, "Just because you are the owner's son does not mean you are exempt from doing your work. Now you can either start work or get out of my class," Vlad looked to his teacher before taking his bag and walking out of the classroom.

The corridors were empty, silent. Vlad had nowhere to go, so he resorted to wandering around the corridors. It wasn't long before the deafening bell rang through the school and the corridors flooded with students. That was the end of the school day. Vlad headed towards Miss McCauley's office, since that would be where his dad would be.

"I hope your first day went well, and I will be glad to see you here tomorrow to start properly," said Miss McCauley in her ever cheerful voice.

"Thanks," a boy's voice said from inside the office

_Who is that? They sound very familiar... _Vlad thought. He crept closer to the door.

"Come on Robin lets go, see you tomorrow Miss McCauley," came a second voice, female this time.

Vlad backed up treading in a patch of sunlight as he went. "Ouch!" he cried. Just as he did, the door to Miss McCauley's office opened to reveal a tall boy with shabby black hair, and a small girl with brilliant green eyes, reading a book. "Oh, good afternoon Vlad," Miss McCauley said before walking down the corridor. The girl looked up from her book; a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Vlad, Robin look it's Vlad!" the girl cried turning Robin around.

"Who? Chloe what are you talking about?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who? Chloe what are you talking about?"

Vlad looked to Robin, he thought maybe the mind wipe wouldn't have worked because you can't mid wipe those you care about, or he hoped that it would've at least worn off – apparently not.

"You know, Vlad! Your best friend from like 5 years ago, he had to leave unexpectedly..." then she stood on her tiptoes and whispered "Your vampire friend," into his ear.

"Yeah, Chloe, I know who he is; I was just messing with him! You alright mate?" he said smirking.

Vlad was still shocked that just when he thought he had nothing left in this world, his two best friends show up. He laughed as he looked up to see Robin and Chloe with tears of laughter coming out of their eyes. He moved forward to meet them but the wind blew the clouds away from the sun, revealing its glare. The curtains were open, so the sun shone right through the window, trapping Vlad where he was.

"I think you'll have to come to me!" he joked, pointing to the light on the floor. Chloe and Robin smiled as they walked over to him and drew him into a group hug.

"At least now you're a proper vampire! What does blood taste like?" asked Robin enthusiastically.

"I still don't drink blood, or at least I try not to. If I really need blood I drink a soy substitute, no biting," Vlad explained. Robin looked a bit disappointed.

"Maybe not a proper vampire then..." he said before they all burst out laughing again.

They headed upstairs towards the top floors, where the Dracula's now lived. Robin ran ahead, looking at all of the Count's stuff, he was like a 4 year old in a toy store.

"Sorry, I actually thought he had gotten over this whole 'vampire' thing. I suppose he was until we saw you again. I'm so glad this happened," Chloe whispered, smiling a little.

"Me too," Vlad said. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling at each other, leaning in slightly, until Robin walked in shouting about some random vampire artefact, then they quickly jumped apart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys, look at this," Robin looked up from the weird gothic thing he was holding in his hands, to see Chloe and Vlad jump apart. _Was that seriously about to happen?_ Robin thought

"Sorry, guys I didn't mean to interrupt..." he said backing away from them, placing the artefact on the table.

"Don't be silly, you didn't interrupt anything. Why would you think that?" Vlad said quickly walking towards Robin leaving Chloe standing by the table. "Come on, I'll show you around, you coming Chloe?" he asked. Chloe nodded and followed on, but keeping a few steps behind them. Vlad looked back and mouthed 'sorry'. _Typical Vlad never wants to hurt anyone! I should tell him... NO! I promised Robin I wouldn't, not now anyway. _Chloe thought.

"Vlad! Where are you?"

"Oh no that's dad! You two have to go, I don't think he knows you're here!" Vlad ushered Chloe and Robin into a space that was hidden from view (Robin had refused to leave), or at least he hoped it was.

"Vlad," Count Dracula came into the room, "I thought I better tell you, Miss McCauley and I had a meeting today, and turns out those _Branaghs _ have movedhere, and those _friends _ of yours will be coming to this school,"

"Yeah thanks dad, I know,"

The Count was really confused, "How?"

"I sorta found them, coming out of Miss McCauley's office. Come on out guys,"

Robin and Chloe stepped out form their hiding place. Chloe stood behind Vlad, not really sure how the Count would react, while Robin walked right up to the Count smiling. _I hope he doesn't notice,_ Chloe thought desperately. Count Dracula just rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the room, when he turned and looked at Robin and Chloe.

"There's something different... I will find out what it is!" he said before leaving. Chloe relaxed a little when he left.

"What was that about?" Vlad asked.

"Nothing!" both the Branaghs cried at the same time. Vlad let it go, he was just happy they were back, _they'll tell me when they are ready,_ he thought.

The 3 of them went up to Vlad's room. Vlad and Chloe sat on the couch, like any normal person would, but Robin wasn't normal. He was still obsessing over all the new 'Vampire Stuff' Vlad had in his room.

"Chloe this is so cool, will your room be like this soon?" Robin asked, but immediately looked to the ground. Chloe shot him and evil glare, "Robin!" she spat

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" he mumbled quickly.

Vlad looked from Chloe to Robin and back again. "Chloe, what's going on? You know you can tell me anything," he whispered.

"I..." Chloe started, but she didn't get time to finish before The Count and Renfield walked in.

"I got it!" he declared, "There is only one breather in this room, well, except for Renfield of course. So... who is it then?" The count glanced at both Robin and Chloe, waiting for either of them to answer.

Chloe looked to the floor and pulled her of hair of her neck revealing a bit mark.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chloe... I'm... When..." Vlad stuttered, still reeling in shock. Chloe returned her hair to its normal place, so it was covering the bite mark. She looked up to Vlad, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"When..." she stammered, "about a month ago and I remembered that someone told me about this weird, eccentric foreign man, with a weird dress sense, had bought a school. I thought nothing of it at the time but when this happened, I thought about it, I thought it could be your dad. Anyway, I figured you would be the best person to come to with all this was you, and even if you weren't here, at least I'd be away from all my friends..." Chloe stopped talking as Vlad stood up and walked towards where a window should be. Robin came and sat with Chloe, trying to comfort her, but she wasn't having any of it. She walked over to Vlad, a few tears now running down her cheek.

"Please help me, it hurts so much," Chloe whispered

"I'm here for you Chloe," Vlad replied giving her a hug.

"Well, that was all very touching," the Count sniggered from the corner of the room. "Vlad, come with me." Reluctantly, Vlad followed his father out of the room.

"I know what you're thinking Vlad,"

"Dad, she's my friend I have to help her! Remember how painful it was, and you were expecting to become a vampire, looking forward to it even. Chloe doesn't know what's happening to her," he pleaded.

"FRIEND?! She abandoned you!" the Count shouted

"I abandoned her! We moved away!" Vlad said, raising his voice slightly, "You may not want to help her but I have to!"

"Alright, you can help her, but don't expect me to lift a fang to help her!"The Count said before whooshing away.

"I didn't expect you would," Vlad muttered to himself as he walked back into his room. Chloe was sitting on his coffin, looking to the floor. Vlad walked over to Chloe and took her hands in his. "I'm going to help you through this, if you want you can stay here, if we can convince your parents that is," Chloe looked up to Vlad and wiped a few tears from her face.

"I don't think we have to worry about my parents, I sort of told them it was a boarding school, I was going to come alone, but Robin wanted to see you again, and wouldn't let me leave him behind, he's the only one I told about this,"

Vlad laughed slightly, but he wasn't able to say another word before Chloe collapsed falling off the coffin and into his arms. Vlad held her limp body and looked to Robin with shock and worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story for nearly 4 months! I'm crap with time keeping! Anyway, now that I have finally uploaded it I hope you enjoy it! XX**

"Help me lift her onto the sofa!" Vlad cried to Robin, looking at Chloe who was lying lifeless, only being held up by his arms. It had taken a minute or two for Vlad to realise what was happening, but then he realised it was just her body finally giving in to the transformation. Robin ran over to them and lifted Chloe up by her legs. Between them they managed to get her over the coffee table and onto the sofa. Vlad held her head in his hands and concentrated, closing his eyes. Robin waved his hand infront of his face and clicked a few times, wondering what his friend was doing. Realising it wouldn't get him anywhere he resorted to pacing back and forth, worrying about his little sister. He had always wanted to see a vampire transformation but it was different somehow, not as cool when it was his sister. After a few moments Vlad moved from his position by Chloe and walked over to where Robin stood by the open window. Vlad gently nudged the curtain shut, careful not to touch the light that was slowly decreasing.

"Sorry mate, but you're out voted on the sunlight thing..." Vlad said with a weak smile, earning him a smirk from Robin.

"How long now?"

"Not long," Vlad whispered. Robin nodded slightly, still too worried (and confused) to say anything. Vlad spotted this and sighed. "Look I know you think everybody changes to become this evil, shadowy being that doesn't care about most things, and I'm not saying that it doesn't happen, I mean look and my cousin Boris! But it's not always like that I promise. I didn't! Ingrid's got her nice streaks, dad too if you play it right..."

"What was that you doing before?" Robin asked, turning to face his friend.

"I was trying to help her. I was looking inside her soul and her mind, even the tiny corners that she doesn't know about. I know it's a terrible invasion of privacy, but I was talking to her, letting know that everything is fine and that we are both here for her," Robin looked completely lost, Vlad just sighed. "It's a vampire trick, or a 'Chosen One' trick at least, I can access some people's minds." That seemed to satisfy Robin, who nodded then turn to face the now closed window. Vlad bit his lip as he knew that robin was still worried, even if he didn't show it. "She's gonna be fine," He said resting a hand on Robin's shoulder before walking to sit on the coffee table by Chloe.

The silence that settled between them was uncomfortable but short lived, as Chloe soon woke up with a jolt, gasping at the air. Immediate pain set in as Chloe regained consciousness. Vlad settled her slightly before whooshing to the kitchen to fetch some blood for Chloe. When he came back, Chloe took the goblet and pulled a face for a brief moment before gulping it down. She set the glass on the table and noticed the other glass, full of a sickly green liquid.

"What is that?" she asked, sniffing at the glass as Vlad handed it to her.

"This is to help with the pain, now that your body knows its transforming, your fangs will start to come through, and trust me that is NOT fun!" he said smiling slightly. After Chloe had finished the smoothie-like liquid, she uttered a few words of thanks, smiling at Vlad with a twinkle in her eyes.

"So what now?" asked Robin, walking over to sit next to Vlad.

"Now, we find you somewhere to stay, and don't worry about dad, I can convince him to let you stay," he said laughing slightly. The three left Vlad's room and moved onto the corridors laughing and joking and catching up with each other's lives. They ended up back in the 'throne room' where Count Dracula sat. Turning his gaze towards them, he stood up and glided over to them, a few low crashes of thunder ringing through the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe quivered behind Vlad as the Count made his way over to them, Robin just stood there with a goofy grin on his face, forgetting that the Count was one of the most powerful vampires there was.

"I know what you're thinking Vladdy, and the answer is no!" He said as he walked past them towards the fireplace.

"Why not? She has no where left to go, you let the street vamps stay here and you don't even know them. And yes I do know about your fake sessions with them!" Vlad countered. The Count considered this for a moment or two.

"Fine," he snarled before leaving the room. Chloe relaxing slightly as he went.

"He's just like I remember him! This is so cool!" Robin said as he jumped around the room like he did when they were 13. Robin started to mumble to himself about how 'cool' everything was before he exited the room, leaving just Chloe and Vlad. Chloe shook her head as Vlad chuckled, remembering how excitable his friend was. Before long a silence grew between them, both content with just standing there.

"So welcome to the Dracula residence I guess," Vlad said, attempting to make conversation, turning towards Chloe. Chloe looked up a smiled.

"Yeah I guess so..." she said softly. The two looked into each other's eyes, smiling. They started to lean in slightly, and then a little bit more, until their lips met. Eventually they pulled back and gave a slight chuckle/sigh.

"You really mean that?" Chloe asked.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Vlad replied smiling. Chloe shrugged her shoulders as she failed to come up with an answer. "So what now?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think we should tell anyone just yet, you know, avoiding all the questions and 'awww's for a while. We both know Robin is a big softie for this kind of thing," Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose. Then there is dad to worry about... I think your right. Keeping this between us for now seems like a good idea!"

Chloe went to say something else but Robin came bounding in, with his fake make-up and fangs kit in his hands.

"I thought I lost this!" he cried happily.

"Sorry mate, I didn't have time to return it, I was going to give it back after all the chaos died down, but after the mind-wipe I wasn't sure you would remember me anyway, so I just kept it." Vlad explained with a small smile. The three headed back to Vlad's room where they started to talk about the past 5 years. Chloe and Vlad sat on the couch and Robin sat opposite them on the table.

"So yeah anything new with you guys, anything I should I know or be warned about?" Vlad asked as he finished his story of his time at Garside.

"Just don't date my sister!" Robin said seriously, almost threateningly, Vlad froze. Robin held is gaze for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. Vlad and Chloe looked to each other then gave a nervous laugh, hoping Robin wouldn't notice.

"You should have seen your face man! Totally hilarious!" Robin said through fits of laughter.

"Yeah, you got me!" Vlad said uncertainly. He looked over to Chloe who shrugged her shoulders and gave him an anxious smile.

"Vlad I just thought I'd tell you..." said Jonno bursting into the room with files of paper. "Oh... err ... hi guys..." both Robin and Chloe tensed up and awkwardness settled around them

"Guys, you remember Jonno..." Vlad continued, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence. Jonno gave them a small wave before he looked to the ground

"Yeah, the slayer that tried to kill you and your family on countless occasions! Vlad need I remind you about the day at the museum or the time at the hunt ball?" Robin hissed, standing up to face Jonno.

"I remember Robin, but I told you I was working with the slayers! And trust me they weren't too happy about seeing us again either, they tried to slay us! But after that thing with Sethius, we kind of had to work together. But we are friends now!" Vlad explained, standing himself between Robin and Jonno. "Do you think we could all try to be friends together, there's two on each side now, two vampires and two breathers..." both Robin and Vlad nodded in agreement. Vlad returned to his seat next to Chloe and robin and sat back down on the table.

"Wait two vampires?" Jonno repeated.

"Surprise..." Chloe said, waving to him slightly.


End file.
